Scream
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Day 6 Spooky OQ- When Regina forces Robin to watch one of the most iconic scary movies of all time, she finds out the fearless leader of the Merry Men isn't so fearless afterall...


OUAT is owned by ABC, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. 'Scream' is owned by Dimension Films & WeOUATs Craven.

"I just don't understand why someone would intentionally scare themselves."

"Because it's fun."

"How on earth is scaring yourself fun?"

"It just is."

Robin rolled his eyes as Regina took a seat beside him on the couch, a bag of microwave popcorn and a bottle of wine in hand.

"This is one of the most iconic scary movies ever. It's a classic, Robin," Regina argued as she held up the DVD case of one of her favorite indulges since she came to this world.

Romcoms, dramas, animations, spy thrillers… every good guy got their happy ending in the end and there was a clear cut bad guy who always got his in the end.

Regina hated this type of entertainment when she first cursed everyone to come to this land. However, when she discovered the original ' _Halloween_ ' one night on TV, and she found out that in these movies not all of the heroes get their happy ending and how the 'bad guy' always came back for his insufferably perfect victims, eventually ending their lives either in the original film or one of its many, admittedly inferior, sequels, well… That was a film genre the Evil Queen could get behind.

Not to mention it took quite a lot to scare the woman who used to burn down villages and had killed others with a mere flick of her wrist too many times to count.

Robin though… Little John had let Regina in on a little known secret about her soulmate. While Robin was brave in terms of breaking into Prince John's own bedroom to steal a few bags of gold without blinking an eye or would sit in a jail cell Nottingham placed him in, unsure if he was going to be hanged in the morning or be rescued by his men but would have a smug grin on his face the whole time.

However; when he wasn't in the middle of a job where he was hyper aware of every possible noise and movement around him, Robin Hood was rather jumpy and was most certainly not a fan of being scared simply for the same of amusement.

But his Queen has wanted a night of the two of them alone watching one of her favorite movies. Henry was with Emma that night, John was watching Roland, the two of them had her mansion all to herself… It was going to be quite the fun night.

Apart from the voluntary self induced fright of course.

Regina gave him that adorable little pout and Robin felt any last resistance he had chosen waning.

"Just one movie, and then afterwards we can go upstairs, I can show you this tiny little outfit I bought…"

Robin bit his lip at what his Queen was propositioning, his eyes traveling over her body. "How tiny?"

Regina leaned in with a smirk. "VERY tiny…"

He handed her the DVD.

"Let's watch _Scream_."

Regina grinned, kissing him on the cheek before she quickly got up and made her way to the flat screen. She could have put it in with magic but why deny Robin an opportunity a perfect view of her when she was bent over in a pair of black leggings?"

After she was back on the couch she cuddled up as close to him as she could get with his strong arm wrapped securely around her.

"Oh! That's um, that's Drew Barrymore isn't it?" asked Robin when the actress appeared on the screen. "She's rather famous isn't she?" When Regina nodded in confirmation Robin added, "well we know she's safe then."

Regina bit back a smirk and just nodded again before she turned to look up at him. "How do you know who Drew Barrymore is?"

"She was in that movie _Fifty First Dates_. It was one of the first movies I saw with Snow and David. One of my favorites actually."

"You've seen and liked _Fifty First Dates_ but not _Scream_?" Regina asked with a slight scoff of disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? It's a story about a rather beautiful woman who suffers memory issues falling in love with the same man over and over despite not remembering him. A very beautiful story truthfully." A shy grin grew on her lips as she looked down at the floor for a moment before she turned back to her now smiling soulmate. She only meant it to be a quick kiss but soon turned into Robins lips moving from hers behind her ear as he held onto her tighter.

"You're not getting out of watching this movie," Regina scolded with a slight groan as he nuzzled the crock of her neck. Meanwhile on screen the actress was getting her third call of the night.

"I'd much rather watch you, M'lady," Robin argued, his hand fingering the strip of exposed flesh between her tank top and leggings, a casual look that she had only trusted Robin to see. Even with her 'relationship' with Graham, she only wore lingerie and silky teddy's around him, her hair always done up, her makeup always exceptional.

Robin was the first man she felt comfortable enough not just to let him see her in lounge clothes such as these but she had simply pulled her hair back into a low messy ponytail and the only makeup she wore was a bit of lip gloss. But she felt comfortable around Robin in a way she never felt with Graham or Daniel really and she knew that even in this state of casualness he saw her as absolutely stunning.

"I know you would." She bit her lip rather suggestively as the scruff on his face rubbed pleasantly on her neck. "But we're still watching this movie."

With a sigh of defeat, Robin pulled back from her and turned his attention back to the film.

" _So you got a boyfriend?"_

" _Why you wanna ask me out on a date?"_

" _Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?"_

" _Mmm, no."_

" _You never told me your name."_

" _Why do you wanna know my name?"_

" _Because I wanna know who I'm looking at."_

Robin shook his head. "Okay, see right then… I would grab my bow and leave the house."

Regina turned towards him. "You would leave the house?"

"Of course. Better chance of running away, spotting him easier…"

Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "You'd never survive a scary movie."

" _Riiing."_

" _Shit…"_

Regina felt Robin shift uncomfortably beside her and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Robin, if you're already scared at this-."

The blue eyed thief scoffed as if she had said something asinine.

"Robin of Locksley is not scared of anything."

" _LISTEN ASSHOLE!"_

" _No you listen you little bitch! You hang up on me again, I'll gut you like a fish! Understand?!"_

" _Is this some kind of joke?"_

" _More of a game really. Can you handle that… Blondie?"_

Robin flinched dangerously as they watched the blonde run to the front door in tears and Regina almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

"Why does she keep answering the phone?!" he demanded and Regina just shrugged as she took another handful of popcorn.

"Because she's a moron."

"Don't ask 'who's there' you bloody idiot!" Robin yelled at the character on the screen as she made that same mistake, making Regina laugh at him, cuddling up closer to her visibly shaken boyfriend.

"Robin, she can't hear you," Regina laughed but the look on his face told her that he didn't really see the humor in the situation.

"This film is terrible, Regina," Robin muttered rather unamused and the Queen had a feeling it was more due to the mounting look of fright that he was trying so hard to hide rather than the actual quality of the movie they were watching."

" _HE'S BIG AND HE PLAYS FOOTBALL! AND HE'LL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"_

" _I'm getting scared… I'm shaking in my boots…"_

" _So you better just leave…"_

" _His name wouldn't be… Steve would it?"_

" _How do you know his name?"_

" _Turn on the patio lights… again…"_

"Oh christ!" Robin shouted when the image of the bound and bloodied Steve came on the television.

" _OH GOD!"_

"DON'T GO OUT THERE!" Robin shouted, reaching out to the television as if he could somehow save the young woman on the screen from the crazed killer, practically throwing Regina off the couch.

"It's just a movie," Regina reminded him, gripping her so hard it was almost painful as he watched terrified while the killer taunted the woman over the phone.

"You leave me," said Robin in a no nonsense voice as they watched the girl frantically try to think of the answer to the trivia question. "If I'm ever bound like that, and someone wants you to go along with this kind of madness, you leave me and you save yourself."

Regina furrowed her brow as she turned her attention from the film to her soulmate.

"... You'd want me to let you get gutted by some psycho?"

"I'd want you to save yourself. My life isn't worth half of yours. If you don't have your magic, you grab my hunting knife from upstairs and you get out."

Regina frowned at his statement, pausing the movie on the unfortunate shot of Steve's now mutilated body.

"Robin… your life is worth a thousand of mine," Regina told him, stunned he would ever consider otherwise. "You're a hero, you have the purest gentlest heart out of anyone I ever met. I'm just a villain who… who ruined hundreds of lives."

"You're a hero as well, M'lady, no matter what you think about yourself, no matter any one else's opinion. You're making up for your mistakes, and you ARE a hero."

Regina melted at his words and tears pricked at her eyes that she quickly blinked away. She leaned forward, kissing him, moaning softly as he ran his hands through her silky dark hair.

"Robin," Regina breathed as he pulled her tighter against him, shifting himself on the couch so she was practically laying on top of him.

"Yes, M'lady?" he asked in a soft whisper before he kissed her again, his tongue running smoothly over hers.

She pulled away, an almost apologetic look on her face.

"You're still watching the rest of the movie…"

Please Review!


End file.
